1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to LED lamps, and more particularly to an LED lamp having a number of LED modules which can be easily assembled to the LED lamp in a selective manner to meet different luminous intensity requirements/specifications.
2. Description of related art
The technology of LEDs has rapidly developed in recent years from indicators to illumination applications. With the features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption, the LED is viewed as a promising alternative for future lighting products.
A conventional LED lamp comprises a heat sink and a number of LED modules having LEDs attached to an outer surface of the heat sink to dissipate heat generated by the LEDs. The LED modules need to be totally mounted to the LED lamp; otherwise, an aesthetic appearance of the LED lamp will be unfavorably affected. Furthermore, the LED modules cannot be easily mounted to the LED lamp in a selective manner. Thus, a luminous intensity of the LED lamp cannot be changed to meet different requirements/specifications. Generally, when it is necessary to change the luminous intensity, it requires to mount the LED lamp with LED modules having a different luminous intensity, which is time-consuming, laborious and unfavorable for inventory management.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp having a number of LED modules which can be easily assembled to the LED lamp in a selective manner to meet different luminous intensity requirements/specifications.